Talk:Charart/Approval Page
This page is where you post a charart for approval. Kits, apprentices, warriors, senior warriors, deputies, and leaders can all post their images here. Archives: Accepted: Declined: :/Accepted 1 /Declined 1 :/Accepted 2 :/Accepted 3 Society Blanks ~ For Approval Again, these aren't mine but we do have full permission from the artist to use them. I suck at tweaking things so hope this goes well-ish :P They look kinda angry, (they look scary!) maybe tweak the line above the eye? Also, right at the end of the muzzle (or front?) it looks a little flat, add some curve to it? 23:08, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded Shrink them, too, they're too big I'm sorry I'm not seeing any changes. 02:14, November 24, 2016 (UTC) I'm on that same boat, Stealth. Also, guess what? Food got stuck on the element of our dishwasher and now the house smells like smoke! Yay... Like seriously we noticed a burning smell so told my brother to open the dishwasher and check to see if maybe a dish fell and he said "Huh. That's a big puff of smoke." yeah. Somehow the smoke alarms didn't go off... Reuploaded Right so, the first time, I did remove about 50% of the eye line, but since that didn't seem to work, I removed all of it. I rounded the muzzle and the back of the head slightly on both, too. Yeah that's what happens w/ resizing, I always had Stealth do it for me. :For resizing; someone else might have to do that. The artist who designed these blanks didn't do them in dense enough of pixels.... so when I shrunk them, they were completely a shot blurry outline of a cat. :Worst case, I promise I'll do it at the very end, once all other tweaks are complete. I did attempt to, but after a half hour of trying to fix it I decided to just do it at the end. besides, they aren't too terribly large imo I can shrink them for you. It'll take me some time, but I can shrink them. I'll also fix anything other problems I find, if you like. (I kinda have to fix some anyway, the shrinking process takes away some pixels ><) 06:06, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Please do^^ But for other problems, try to do anything too majorly major to the pose and whatnot. Alright, and uh, did you say not or do? 00:35, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, totally go shrink them^^ But not too many tweaks to the pose, persay, because I know that's what Ferk was proud of. Alrighty I'll do that. The image might look worse for a bit so when you get it you probably want to do some tweaks. 22:21, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Faithkit (ki) ~ CBA I'm back! 08:58, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Pretty kitty :3 I think there's a tiny bit of the darker stripe leaking onto the <-- back paw, and the other image doesn't have it there. And maybe define the shading slightly, especially on the face. Reupload I forgot to get rid of excess stripes >< got them now. 20:50, November 24, 2016 (UTC) CBA? 01:44, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Ashpelt(A) ~ For Approval slapped some texture on that I'm happy with; tried to match this to the temp. images on his page. Pretty! The texture looks spotty and the shading is a little blotchy. 21:09, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded Tomorrow's Black Friday.... so I'll be shopping till like 3AM today. What a joy. It's a little bit blotchy still on the back where it starts stretching a little to the hind leg, but that's it. 00:04, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded pretty sure the texture was making that spot look odd, so I smoothed that; also tweaked a few things Cloudheart(A) ~ For Approval My art program is being really finicky; hence stuck with solid cats. Same as above. Blotchy on that spot. 00:05, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded The earpink looks a bit dark for a white cat... make it a bit paler? Just before I swap it; do you want me to change it on the kit image too? I got the color from that image, since I did that one as well. In either case, they should match. I think it's fine, but I'm not a expert on ear pinks. If you change this one you can change it on the kit. 22:20, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Beechtail (W) ~ For Approval can't have enough spots! 00:58, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Can't really see the earpink. Also, updated my profile pic, like it? I did it months ago, and if you think you could make it look neater plz do... Also, the < front leg it looks like the light is coming from > instead of < Could you make this look more mottled, persay? All the images on WW and when I search in google seem to have more spots that blend in a mottled-ish wayyy... Sorry if that doesn't make sense. Reupload 22:33, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Prey-hunter Pose ~ For Approval I'm sorry, I had to redo your mouse! >< I'll also do the long-furred after the short-furred is a bit better. 01:26, November 25, 2016 (UTC) But... but I don't think it looks good anymore! :'( why couldn't you keep what I had? Here's some suggestions. You don't have to take any of them, really, but I'd like them to be considered. :Here's what I did in the redline: *I moved the belly up; anatomically, it seemed very low and made the cat have a sagging appearance. *In moving the belly, I extended the front legs. This was because (the very front paw especially) was very short and randomly sticking out, it seemed like? *As seen clearly on WW's ES blanks, a cat's haunch doesn't go straight from paw to curve. I altered that slightly (though not to happy with how I ended up getting it but w/e) and *Because of this, I also rotated the back --> line of the cat. The haunch looked like the leg was sliding down unnaturally, and making it more up and down made sense. *I also altered the tail; made the opening start slimmer, and evened out the width throughout the tail. Also rotated the end of the tail upwards in the process. The finished redline is on the left, and the comparison is on the right. Sorry if this is all way too much but I felt like doing something. Reupload welp, I tried. It does look better. 22:57, November 25, 2016 (UTC) I don't like the high belly it doesn't look like it's sitting anymore Maybe pull the haunch line a tad higher, and add a bit more of the middle section to the back legs so it doesn't go straight to the haunch curve. And I guess it might be good to lower the belly line a bit (moreso on the -> side), but this is anatomically correct with the pose and we want them to look realistic. Reupload I didn't see your comment until just now Spooky I'll get onto your suggestions. 23:48, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Can you explain, Spooky? Sorry I'm just tired XD 23:50, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Realistically, a cat's leg looks like this, and doesn't go straight from the paw to a curved line. Maybe add a few pixels to the top of the curved line, as well, because it seems a bit too short. As for lowering the belly, I'd lower all of it by a few pixels, but off to the right, I'd lower it a little more than that even. I'm sorry I understand what you mean, but I'm unsure what you want me to change. Do you mean the back part of the hindleg, make it curve a little <---? 00:09, November 26, 2016 (UTC) how is it when I trace the image exactly from a photograph of a real cat, ''you guys say it's unrealistic? I suppose it doesn't look ''bad, ''I'm stubborn and don't like change (Disney has made grave mistakes...) but I do think it looked good sitting down as opposed to standing like he is now. We can definitely make it sitting down if Stealth wants to swap it; it'd just require a few different changes than before. Just because it's traced from a picture doesn't mean it's necessarily good for a blank; cats can pose unrealistically. Just like how people sometimes look ridiculous in magazines; it's not truly them, and not what they normally portray. Yeah I'm definitely looking for a sitting pose. Right now, it does look like an uncomfortable cat. 04:06, November 26, 2016 (UTC) What different changes will I need? I know I need to change the belly but I'm unsure what else. 01:44, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Press the hind legs closer to the belly. '''Reupload' 03:26, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Kittypet Pose ~ For Approval I hope this is a bit better. 23:51, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Are we adding collars to these? Just curious. And also, on the <-- ear, perhaps even out the shape a bit on both sides. 'Reupload'Yes! I just forgot to add it >< 00:04, November 26, 2016 (UTC) I'll also thicken the collar line in the next upload. 00:05, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Aww so cute! ''So ''much better than mine. I guess the closed eyes also look better than the half-closed ones I did. Coud you add a claw to that front paw, and that curve near its left hind leg, I see what you're trying to do, but it looks a bit weird, smooth it out or something? I also looks a bit small but that could just be me. Speaking of small, I live on a street with a great lights display so a family came by and my dad was holding the cat outside and a little kid tried to pet it and the cat freaked out so Dad took it inside and the little kid snuck inside my house and started chasing my cats around :/ don't think the cats are pleased with us. I forgot about the half-closed eye XD which front paw? and what curve near the hind leg? Poor cats! What the heck was that kid doing? 04:10, November 26, 2016 (UTC) The front paw in the air, and on its left hind leg right above it, I think it's the left knee, coming down from the belly and into that hind leg (not into but you know what I mean). In the kid's defense, I don't think she could've been older than 3 or 4 and she owned a dog which meant she really couldn't have a cat so she was just excited to see one and probably thought it was adorable. The only thing that kept me from tormenting my cats when I was little is that the one that played (Teika, who was ironically older) bit anyone who tried to pet her other than Mom, and the other cat (Tidbit) allowed petting but she was getting old and when I was 4 had cancer so that might've been building so she didn't play and was boring. Misty (the cat the kid met last night) was sitting very contentedly and allowed the kid's petting (i think a car scared her inside) so the kid probably thought the cat would let her do whatever. Cave-Guard Pose ~ For Approval Last one for now. 00:13, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Society Trainee Blanks ~ For Approval And here we see a living example of how bad I am at lineart :P Long-furred will be put up after this is better I recommend with the lineart lines, make them two pixels thick and stay constant with that. Make sure they all stay pure black too. The tail seems overly long, shorten it? 01:45, November 27, 2016 (UTC)